godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Junior (MLP)
Godzilla Junior (ゴジラジュニア, Gojira Jyunia), also known as Baby Godzilla (ベビーゴジラ, Bebīgojira) and Little Godzilla (リトルゴジラ, Ritorugojira), is the second son of Godzilla and a young giant mutated Godzillasaurus kaiju who first appeared in the 1993 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. He is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. Mothra is also is his mother. History Heisei ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' While exploring Adonoa Island, the Mane Nine discover a prehistoric egg. They then proceed to move the spherical object back to their camp for further study. Come night fall, they are attacked by a giant pteranodon named Rodan. The creature fiercely protects the egg, until Godzilla arrives and the two titans engage in combat. The Mane Nine take full advantage of the misplaced attention and runaway with the prize. The relic embryo is then brought to an observation laboratory where it is learned that the object reacts with a special sound, emitted from the mentally enhanced fillies. The egg hatches upon hearing the melody and reveals, to a most astonished Twilight Sparkle, a baby Godzilla. The animal immediately takes a fond attraction to the Princess and stays close to her side. However, no sooner does the Baby emerge from the egg, that Godzilla is sighted on the Equestria mainland, closing in on Baby Godzilla's location. After a brief fight with Mechagodzilla II, the nuclear giant is nearly on top of the building housing the smaller Godzilla, until he turns around and heads back out to sea. It's realized that the infant had a telepathic link to Godzilla and Rodan. Later, the military takes a few valuable x-rays of the dinosaur and discovers that a second brain, located in the hip level, adorned the monster's anatomy. It's then believed that if Mechagodzilla II could hit that organic muscle, the machine could paralyze Godzilla and kill the beast once and for all. The government then sets out with plan to use the baby to lure Godzilla into a trap. The plan is agreed upon, despite opposition from some, and the baby is placed into transit via a Wonderbolt. However, the recently revived Rodan arrives to free Baby Godzilla. The giant pteranodon knocks out the Wonderbolt and carrys off the canister containing the infant Godzilla. With their current plan in ruins, G-Force proceeds into action and dispatches Mechagodzilla II and Garuda to intercept Fire Rodan. Mechagodzilla II is successful in luring Fire Rodan away from the canister, and nearly kills the ancient bird. However, Godzilla arrives ready to do battle with his mechanical clone. After a fierce battle, Mechagodzilla II appears to have finally gained the upper hand and destroys Godzilla's second brain, sending the towering giant crashing to the ground. With the death of the beast at hand, Baby Godzilla breaks free from the canister to utter a cry for help, which is answered by the dying Fire Rodan. The saurian of the skies then flies to collapse on Godzilla. The giant pteranodon then gives his life force to the nuclear giant, reviving the creature. The leviathan stood once more and destroyed the machine for good. With Mechagodzilla II gone, Baby Godzilla goes to Godzilla as the pair swim off into the sea. ''Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla'' Time passes as the once infant Godzilla now begins to grow. No longer known as Baby Godzilla, the monster is now named Little Godzilla. The growing child is observed on Birth Island, playing with almost carefree feelings, until the arrival of the sinister Spacegodzilla. The warped celestial being attacks without remorse against the crying creature, showering his cosmic fires upon the ground. Hearing Little Godzilla's cries, the King of the Monster arrives to protect him. Godzilla wages a battle with his space born clone, but is soon overpowered. This leaves the sage scaled baby to feel the wrath of the fanged space monster. Though, Spacegodzilla did not kill the child, he instead entrapped him in a crystal prison, before disembarking, mocking Godzilla with the entrapment of his own offspring. It took the death of the Spacegodzilla, from the combined might of Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to shatter the crystal tomb. With the crystals gone, the bewildered Little Godzilla was able to roam free again. ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' After the death of the crystal Kaiju Spacegodzilla, Godzilla returned to Birth Island. However, something was seriously wrong. Either from the overwhelming power of Fire Rodan's life-force or a natural occurring reaction, Godzilla was sent into a nuclear meltdown. His swarming radiation ignited the few uranium deposits on the island, decimating the tropical island. However, Little Godzilla fed off the extreme levels of radiation and grew to a new form, becoming Godzilla Junior. The animal, though, still possessed his telepathic link with his surrogate mother, Princess Twilight, which was used to lure the germinating monster to. With Godzilla calculated to be in tow, it was hoped that by bringing his offspring to Equestria the King of the Monsters would follow. Equestria hoped Godzilla would do battle with a new creature, a monster named Destoroyah, whose origin lies in the Oxygen Destroyer that killed Gojira, the original Godzilla, more than forty years prior. The nation hopes that the monsters might decimate each other, avoiding the risk of Godzilla going into meltdown and killing Destoroyah. Before Godzilla can arrive, though, Junior is forced to do battle with Destoroyah on his own. Fighting off the ancient evil, Junior suffers a severe blow to his chest before he blasts the creature with his ray at close range. This sends the monster plummeting into a nearby factory where he is engulfed in flames. The victory, however, was short-lived. Rising from the ashes of his hellish womb, Destoroyah, in his final form, lashed back. The creature descended into the sky and grabbed Godzilla's son by the neck, after toppling the King of the Monsters with his ray. In an act of pure evil, Destoroyah dropped the infant Godzilla, sending the young monster plummeting to the ground, several thousand feet below. The sudden attack managed to, sadly, kill the child monster. Although the creature would not stay dead for long. After Godzilla reached meltdown, his energy was expelled from his body. As Fire Rodan had done for him two years ago, Godzilla sent what energy he had left to revive his deceased son. The energy coursed through the small monster, breathing life back into him as Junior mutated into a full-grown Godzilla. The rebirth of Godzilla was ensured for a future generation. Gallery Baby Godzilla (1993).jpg|Baby Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Little Godzilla (1994).jpg|Little Godzilla in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Junior (1995).jpg|Godzilla Junior in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Little G hugs Godzilla while Spacegodzilla watches.jpg|Godzilla defending his son from SpaceGodzilla Gvsg9.png|Godzilla protecting Little Godzilla from SpaceGodzilla GvD11.png|Godzilla Junior reborn as the new Godzilla Shot0983.png Baby G sleeps.png|Baby Godzilla sleeping Junior and Burning Godzilla.png|Godzilla and Junior reuniting Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju